iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Cell Phones
I have been thinking about this lately and wanted to make a page about cell phones and their amazing evolution! I've known about cell phones existing pretty much as long as I have, at least in the 90s. In school we knew about them, and of course always wanting one! The first cell phone I EVER remember desiring (and it was a strong desire indeed!) was the Motorola RAZR (Motorazr) flip phone! Everyone I knew including myself wanted one. They were the most gorgeous and stylish phone out there (from about 2004-2007 and a little later than that!) My mom's ex-boyfriend had one, and so did my (at the time) counselor! I remember loving them all, but loving the hot pink the most! In 2007 when my mom had a boyfriend, she got her first cell phone! I constantly wrote in my diary, "She better get a RAZR!" I hoped so badly. But alas, she got a Virgin Mobile Kyocera Marbl instead. It still was a very nice phone! Had no camera though interestingly enough! Whenever my mom got a new cell phone (whatever the reason) I always got her old one! When I was in high school I finally at least had some kind of cell phone. But I couldn't believe it. By that time, it was like, EVERY kid had some kind of touch screen phone! An iPhone or who knows what else! And I just had my little trusty hand-me-down phones. Which I still really liked! I usually had a phone that had NO camera though. My mom was always all freaked out thinking that I would sext a boy or something. LOL! I was, I believe a Senior when I got my first actual flip phone that was NOT a hand me down! (The others I had weren't a flip, just a small one) WITH a camera! It was beautiful and had a great ringtone. I didn't even care I didn't have a smartphone. It only bothered me when everything was "On the App!" and I had no idea what an App was or why I needed a smartphone or tablet or something. I thought it was rude. I hated the way technology evolved. I had that phone until about November 2014. I got a new phone because my flip phone was costing me too much money to keep putting time onto it. I needed something unlimited. So I got my FIRST smartphone, the LG Optimus Exceed 2! It worked pretty well and I had that until January 2016. In January 2016, John and I got an LG G Stylo. That phone worked so badly it left a horrible "taste in my mouth." YUCK! It worked so badly, I only had it for a year. I was surpised it lasted that long. John and I got new phones. HE STILL went with LG! I guess he is an Andriod guy. Even though he seemed to be considering Apple. He got an LG V20, and i got my very first iPhone! I got an iPhone 7! And it is pink, and beautiful! :) STILL to this day (July 2017) the 2007 Stefanie is STILL calling to me saying I want a RAZR phone! I think I will go to eBay or Amazon and get one. It doesn't mean I will put service onto it, just have one to play around with! ♥ #iamasuperstar (talk) 20:34, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Gallery motorola-razr-1.jpg|A few BEAUTIFUL RAZRs side by side! ♥ motorola-razr-2.jpg|Them lined up again! 71476940_990569.gif|Pretty gif. image of a Sparkly RAZR! 0007070_apple-iphone-7-128gb-rose-gold.jpeg|My current phone! I guess that is the closest thing to me having a pink "currently in style" phone since I missed out when RAZRs were way in! Rose-Gold-Mirror-iPhone-7-Plus-Case.jpg|BEAUTIFUL case on an iPhone! Silver-Mirror-iPhone-7-Plus-Case.jpg|Another beautiful case on iPhones! 15b4fcda58d8025ac2f07264285cdd4d.jpg|I love this one because it says John is calling! :P Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:2006